Mission and Revan, a Match Made in Heavan
by sonn4jam3s
Summary: Malak has just been killed and Revan has begun to fall in love, only will her love be returned? Mission/Fem Revan romance femslash . Rated M for Sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Mission and Revan, a Match Made in Heavan**

_Okay, before I start I need to say a few things. Firstly this story is about FemRevan and Mission Vao. If you're wondering how I did that I made Mission 16 and Revan 19. Anyway, hope you enjoy. Please don't sue me if you don't like it._

* * *

Standing over the now dead form of Darth Malak, Revan breathed a sigh of relief. Everything was finally done. She had killed Malak, defeated the Sith and along the way, brought back her friend, Bastila Shan from the dark side. As she ran back to the _Ebon Hawk _however, another young friend was on her mind.

Mission.

The young sixteen year old twi'lek from Taris: Revan had, over the past few months, become friends with her but recently, Revan was becoming more and more attached to Mission.

It was becoming increasing frustrating for Revan because she became jumpy when around her, afraid that the twi'lek either would find out, or not return the feelings she felt for her: something that she had never experienced before in her life.

Revan believed this was part of the reason that the Jedi Council programmed her mind to that of a smuggler, because of her usually calm demeanour. After all, she had gone off to the Mandalorian Wars at the age of only 15 and with that, Revan also believed that was why she acted like the way she did.

The people she had spoken to about the Revan of old had always told her that she was a woman of authority but because of her age, had lost part of her childhood. So she believed that she was making up for it now.

Revan continued to speak often to Mission, or at least tried to without either running away, or into the twi'lek's arms. They both acted like children, or at least Bastila had told them that, and in ways they both still were.

As she rounded the final corner, she saw the _Ebon Hawk, _exactly where it had been when she had arrived. Standing by the ramp were Bastila and Carth. Both shouted for her to hurry up as the space station, the Star Forge, was about to blow up.

She ran inside and followed Carth and Bastila to the cockpit.

"Get us out of here!" Bastila shouted. Carth pulled at some levers and pulled the ship out of the Star Forge's dock. The Hawk made it away just in time before the Forge exploded, and plummeted into the star it had once harnessed energy from.

Revan sighed again and smiled for the first time in days. She ran into the common area and found everyone, waiting patiently. "We've destroyed it. It's finally over" Revan exclaimed, earning a series of cheers from the crew. She smiled again.

Deciding she needed to change, she walked into her room. She began to take her top robes off when she was engulfed by a hug. She looked down to see blue arms slaked around her chest.

Revan managed to turn in the girls grasp and looked at the young woman holding her. Her face was wet with tears and she had a sad yet relieved look on her face.

When Mission finally spoke, it was barely audible. "I'm so glad you're alright. I-I was afraid you... you..." Mission managed before throwing herself at Revan. She sobbed into her robes.

Revan didn't know what was going on so she asked, "Why were you so afraid?"

Mission pulled herself away from Revan and looked directly into her eyes. "Because I love you. I've never felt like this before and I don't care about your past. I've never known love but I know there's something."

Revan opened her mouth, but couldn't speak. She had wanted to do this for too long and now she was relieved. Revan couldn't help it but she started to laugh, lightly at first but it became louder and louder.

Mission pulled back, looking confused and a little hurt. Mission was about to ask her what she was laughing at but Revan placed a hand on her mouth.

"I can't believe that I've been worried about this for so long, and you end up telling me that you feel the same way".

Mission looked up and Revan could see the hope in her eyes. "Y-you mean, you love me too?"

Revan nodded and smiled which caused Mission to smile back. Before either of them knew what was going on, their lips met. It was a slow and sensual kiss at first but after a while, it became rougher as the build up of unreleased passions met.

Revan could feel the twi'lek's hands all over her, exploring her body but then she felt a sharp pain in her side.

Mission looked down to find that Revan had a large cut down her side. "We've got to get you to the med bay" Mission cried out before dragging Revan after her out of the room.

They both entered the med bay to find Jolee, relaxing on the bed in the very cramped med bay. At seeing both of them he smiled. "What can I do for you two young ladies?"

Revan had liked Jolee ever since they had first met and looked upon him like he was her father. Well, that was true in a sense as he always got her out of trouble.

Mission spoke up, almost frantic. "She's got a cut on her side. I think it might be quite bad". Revan looked at Mission and saw tears forming in her eyes again. _She's practically obsessed with protecting me. _

Trying to re-assure her Revan cut in, "It's only a small cut" gesturing to the cut at her side.

Malak had done it when he had tried to slice her in half but had missed and caught her side instead. "Just a cut my ass" Mission answered back. "Jolee please look at it".

Jolee nodded. He had known for a while that the two women were becoming close but seeing the two together was actually quite beautiful. They seemed to fit together somehow. He wasn't sure _how _but they _did _fit.

He gestured for Revan to sit on the bed and he saw the cut on her side. It wasn't too bad but it had looked quite nasty at first glance. All he had to do was apply some kolto to her side, and as he wasn't up to getting the sticky substance all over his hands again he handed it to Mission. "Put this over the cut".

Mission nodded before Jolee walked out, but not before winking at Revan. Mission came around to Revan's opposite side and squeezed the container of liquid gel onto her hands. She quickly applied it to the cut, earning a slight moan from Revan.

Mission jumped up in fear of having hurt her but saw the smile on the other girls face. "Don't worry, just a little shocked. It's quite cold ain't it?"

Mission smiled back and started to rub Revan's side again. After a few minutes Mission had finished but when she moved away, Revan grabbed her arm and pulled her onto the bed with her.

"Now, where were we?" Revan asked sexily, before planting her lips on the other girls. Mission quickly broke the kiss.

"We're in the med bay, won't we get caught?" Mission exclaimed. "Plus the doors unlocked".

Revan motioned with her hand and the door locked with a slight click. Mission laughed. "I knew there was a reason I liked you so much".

"How much?" Revan teased, rubbing Mission's left lekku. Mission closed her eyes at the sensation. She managed to put together a few words. "Stop- teasing-me".

Revan released her lekku and kissed her passionately. After a moment, Revan opened her mouth and allowed Mission to explore her mouth with her tongue. Slight moans could be heard from both of them as they started to explore each other, once again, with their arms.

Mission seemed obsessed with Revan's breasts where Revan was focused on something lower. Once she started to rub Mission's sex, Mission let out a loud moan releasing her mouth from Revan's: unable to concentrate.

Revan continued to rub Mission and Mission's moans were gradually getting louder and louder. Deciding she'd had enough, Revan reached behind Mission and lifted her shirt over her head. To her great surprise, she found out that Mission didn't wear a bra.

The twin mounds sprang free. They were beautiful and Revan couldn't take her eyes off of them. They were petite, but suited her body perfectily. The pink nippled were now standing erect on top of the twin mounds, begging to be played with: and so Revan complied. She moved up and began to suck on the left nipple.

Mission almost orgasmed, letting off a surprised yelp. Revan was starting to find these noises very erotic, and was becoming wet at the thought of making Mission scream out her name.

While sucking on the nipple, she started to feel strange. She could feel a liquid in her mouth. It was rather nice but she pulled back, confused. She then noticed that the other nipple had the same liquid and so did her two lekku. _It must be some kind of natural lubricant or something. _

Mission, having gained some composure, grabbed a hold of Revan's robes and pulled them off. _How did she do that? _Revan wondered as she looked down at Mission straddling her naked form. Mission lifted her hips and removed the last part of her own clothing, revealing her beautiful pink pussy.

Revan looked at it with a hungry gaze and looked up to see Mission staring at her own with the same lusty gaze. Without warning Mission attacked Revan's pussy with her mouth and started to lick it clean.

Revan was already soaked from the waiting but now she was practically flooding out bodily fluids. She couldn't speak and only moaned and moaned. This was amazing. Suddenly Mission stopped, and not letting her recover, Revan turned them over.

She then quickly moved so that her face was above Mission's pussy and hers was above Mission's. She looked at the little pussy and smiled. It was as pretty as Dantooine at sunset and it was her's to play with. She started to feel a tongue licking her clit and took that as her cue to begin.

She started slowly, teasing the girl's clit and outer folds, but as Mission drove her on, she began to lick rapidly at the girl's pussy. They continued like this for a while until Mission couldn't control her tongue well enough any longer and plunged two fingers inside of Revan instead,

Revan grunted and also plunged in two fingers. Mission came first and to Revan's delight she found out that she was a squirter. Mission sprayed her cum all over Revan's face and breasts. Revan would have loved to lick the twi'leks pussy clean but was cut short when she came herself.

It was the best cum she had ever had and she moaned so loud that she was certain that the entire ship heard.

She turned around slowly to face Mission, who giggled upon seeing her. "You 'got cum all over you" she said. She moved up and licked Revan's face clean. Once she had finished Revan got up and got dressed, leaving the twi'lek on the med bay bed.

"I'm goin' to bed. Goodnight" Revan stated, walking out the door.

Mission thought she was going to cry, naked in the med bay when a voice came from round the corner.

"I said I'm going to bed".

Suddenly Mission understood and got dressed as quickly as she had ever done and ran after Revan. That night, Reva slept for the first time since finding out about her true past and Mission since her home world was destroyed and all because one twi'lek scoundrel and one ex sith-lord had admitted their love for one-another.

* * *

Was it any good? Should I write some more chapters? Review and let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mission and Revan, a Match Made in Heaven**

**Chapter 2**

_I finally decided to write some more into this relationship. I don't know where it's going yet but oh well._

* * *

Revan woke up to a beautiful sight. Mission was currently asleep, naked lying on top of Revan. Not wanting to disturb her Revan remained perfectly still, watching the sleeping beauty. _I guess that makes me the beast, _Revan thought to herself.

Revan's mind wondered back to last night. It had been magical, amazing and at the same time, brilliant fun. Mission was her friend and a friend becoming a lover sometimes didn't work for people and often people believed it might ruin their friendship if this happened but Revan would bet her life on this not happening between them.

Mission's eyelids fluttered and her dazzling brown eyes focused on Revan and she smiled. "Thank the gods that wasn't a dream".

Revan grinned from, ear to ear at her. They were both so childish, both so optimistic and they were both made for each other. Revan placed a light kiss on Mission's lips before getting up. Mission rolled off of her, onto her side and watched intently as Revan got dressed.

Once she was dressed she sat down and started to do her hair.

"Let me help" Mission exclaimed running to Revan, still completely naked.

"Do you know how to do hair?" Revan asked, motioning to Mission's lekku. Mission shrugged and grabbed the brush out of Revan's hand. She began to brush Revan's dark brown hair and Revan was surprised to find just how gentle and how good at it she was.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Revan questioned, actually enjoying the feeling of the twi'lek playing with her hair.

"I _have _watched you brush your hair for the past few months" Mission continued, putting her fingers through Revan's hair.

"Really, only my hair?" Revan teased. Mission blushed but even though Revan couldn't see her, she sensed it and chuckled.

"_Hey, Revan, get your butt up here" _Carth called over the comm system of the ship.

"Oops, gotta go Mish". She slapped the twi'lek on the ass playfully. "You better put some clothes on".

"Hey, no one slaps me on the ass and gets away with it" Mission hit back, half light-hearted and half serious.

"You'll just have to punish me, but not now", Revan replied before running to the cockpit.

* * *

"The Republic's having a victory party down on that Rakatan planet" Carth explained to Revan once she had settled down in the co-pilot's seat.

"Ooh a party, I love parties" Revan answered. Carth looked at her and raised an eyebrow and Revan just laughed and started hitting Carth playfully on them arm.

Carth often forgot just how young she actually was. She was young enough to be his daughter; in fact his son was only a few years younger than her. Carth had liked her as soon as they had met, despite the arguments they had had about trust. Revan had a childlike innocence, much like Mission's, that made her seem much younger than she was. However, she was just as mischievous as the young twi'lek as well. The two had often played tricks on the other members of the crew and tried to keep the overall mood of the crew cheerful as well.

Just as he thought about it, he noticed something he couldn't believe he hadn't seen before. Mission and Revan were _always _together: or at least whenever they could be. They seemed to have everything in common, apart from one being a street-urchin from Taris and the other being an ex Sith-Lord.

"What's up with you?" Revan asked, wandering what Carth was thinking about. She could just have used the Force to probe his mind but promised never to do that to her friends unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Nothing, just thinking about things"

"Anything involving me?"

Carth chuckled lightly. "Maybe"

"So that's a _yes. _Come on, what were you thinking about me. I didn't forget to put on clothes again did I?" Revan questioned.

"No you... wait, forget to put on clothes _again_?"

"Er, yeah: when I was on the _Spire_ and my roommate walked in and told me we were under attack, I ran into the corridors with nothing on". Revan laughed at the memory. "You should have seen his face, not to mention the Sith who saw me."

Carth's laughter joined hers. "I guess that's one way to distract the Sith".

Revan quickly changed the subject and put on a serious face. "Er Carth, I wanted to tell you something". Carth nodded and Revan continued. "Er well... urm".

Just as she was about to actually say something of value Mission walked in, wearing her grey jacket, black shirt and pants. She walked over to where Revan and sat on the arm chair of the co-pilots seat.

"Hey what we talkin' 'bout?"

"I'll show you Carth". Without warning, Revan pulled Mission onto her lap and kissed her on the lips passionately. Mission was too shocked to stop the kiss but wouldn't have wanted to end it anyway. Finally Revan pulled away and looked up to see a shocked Carth Onasi. Mission sighed on Revan's lap.

"Well, I guess that explains a few things" Carth commented, starting to smile at seeing the two. "You two always were together".

Revan smiled and looked down at Mission who had closed her eyes. "This is comfortable" Mission commented.

"I'm glad I fit your needs" Revan replied sarcastically, as she started to rub the twi'leks forehead.

"I'll leave you alone for a bit, we're just waiting for the word and we'll land on the planet". Carth got up from his seat and left. Both of them sat in silence for a few minutes, with Revan rubbing Mission's forehead and every now and then rubbing her lekku.

"Revan?"

"Umm-hmm" Revan responded.

"Why did you become a Sith?" Revan grimaced. She hated the fact that she'd been one of those monsters let alone been the one that had led them. And she hated the fact that now her childhood, whatever little part of it she actually remembered, was a lie.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" Mission added, worried that she'd upset her.

"No-no don't worry. I was just thinking. Do you really want to know?" Mission nodded and so Revan carried on. "I guess it all started when my real mother was killed by the Mandalorians during an attack on my home world of Deralia. I wanted to kill every one of the Mandalorians, to lead an army that decimated them. Mind you I was only a year older than you and so no one took me seriously, so I made my robes and mask. Anyway, I think the main reason I fell is because of what happened to one of my closest friends who I had come to the war with me. During the final battle over Malachor we turned on a machine called a Mass Shadow Generator, which pretty much overloaded the planets gravity. My friend felt the deaths of thousands, millions of Jedi, Republic soldiers and Mandalorians. I felt her suffering and I never left her side for the next two weeks. Once she had recovered enough I told her to return to the Jedi, so that she could be healed but instead they exiled her. That was when I went Sith: in fact I believe I'm still more Sith than Jedi. You're I prime example of this" Revan said to Mission.

"Where is she now?" Mission questioned.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find her" Revan promised.

"I know you will, you never give up on your friends" Mission praised. Revan smiled down at her and moved to kiss her again only to meet nothing but air. Mission got up quickly, locked the cockpit door and stood over the co-pilot's seat which contained Revan.

"You stay still unless I tell you to move, got it?" Mission ordered.

"Yes master" Revan replied sarcastically. Mission tried to hold back a chuckle and remain serious but failed to do so.

"I think I like the sound of that" Mission replied before moving down and kissing Revan passionately. Revan would have sighed if there wasn't another person with her own mouth wrapped around hers.

Mission pulled away and quickly discarded her jacket and top letting her breasts come free. Revan watched as Mission moved seductively towards her and then mounted her on the seat, with one knee either side of Revan's legs.

"Suck" Mission ordered pointing to her breasts. Revan moved quickly towards her perky mounds and started to lick them, making sure that she never touched her nipples, which were now rock hard with arousal.

Mission's breathing was already out of control but when Revan finally stopped teasing her and proceeded to suck her nipples, Mission's breathing turned into loud sobs of pleasure. The strange natural lubricant started to return to Mission's lekku and nipples, making the experience even more delightful for Revan.

After gaining enough composure Mission pulled away again and got up.

"Up" she commanded. "Strip off all your clothes". Revan decided that she'd make a show of it. First of all she took off her black t-shirt and pants but when she came to her bra, she turned her back to Mission and ripped it off.

She teased Mission for a while, keeping her back to the aroused twi'lek and looking over her own shoulder before she turned around with her hands covering her breasts. As Revan went on she gradually started to show more and more of her larger breasts: before completely baring them.

Sitting back down in the co-pilots chair she stripped off her panties and waited for her next order. It never came however. Mission just ripped off her own remaining clothing and jumped onto Revan again.

She kissed her again and again wanting all of her all of Revan. She lowered her own head and started nibbling and kissing her neck, then down her abdomen, over her breasts until she reached Revan's dampened sex. The lips were throbbing with desire and when Mission's soft and small tongue started to play with it, Revan arousal multiplied tenfold.

Mission played with the lips first, licking and sucking them before she plunged her tongue into Revan's tight hole. Revan screamed out her name and this only encouraged her to pleasure her more and more.

Mission loved the taste of Revan. It was a mixture of saltiness and sweetness which made feasting upon her an experience she wanted to continue again and again, but when she had came last time, there had been even more of the fluid being produced and that was what Mission wanted.

She didn't have to wait long. Revan became out of control and things around the room started to lift into the air with the Force. Once she had come down from her orgasm the items plummeted to the floor.

Mission crawled back up Revan's body until she was face to face with her. Revan mouth was open, trying to get air after her 'workout' but when she saw Mission's face, coated in her own fluids; she smiled and licked the rest off of her.

Mission was about to give another command but instead she felt herself being lifted off of Revan. She looked around but found nothing but she continued to be pulled away. A few moments later and she was now floating in the air completely, only now she could see Revan using her powers to do so and because of this, she didn't struggle or thrash about.

Revan turned Mission around and saw what she wanted, Mission's little pink lips. Keeping her in the air Revan pulled a lever on the chair and it fully reclined. Once she had done this she lowered Mission so that she would be sitting on her face.

As soon as Mission had come back down she felt a soft tongue starting to play with her pussy. She let out a gasp while she struggled to stay sitting upright on her lovers face. Revan sensed her struggle and grabbed hold of Mission to steady her.

Revan continued to lick and thrust her tongue in and out of Mission's pussy until she sensed Mission coming close to her release, when she used the Force to add to Mission's experience. Mission came immediately, shooting her love nectar all over her lovers face and as Revan had found out earlier that she was a squirter, she continued to spray more and more of the sweet and sticky substance all over Revan's body.

Finally she finished, and she moved down Revan's body until she could lie down and be face to face with her. Mission laughed when she saw Revan's face and was about to lick it clean when Mission held a hand upon her lips.

"I want to keep it there for as long as I can" Revan explained with a smile. Mission sniggered and they both sat in silence for as long as they could before being interrupted.

* * *

_Who wants more? Read and review._


End file.
